


Growing Butterfly Wings

by DescendantQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Rose Lavillant, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Coming Out, Everyone Ships Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, Flashbacks, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant-centric, Learning to Trust Again, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Loss of Trust, Memories, Mentioned Lila Rossi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Pining, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Caline Bustier, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Luka Couffaine, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Rose Lavillant, Realization, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Rose Lavillant, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slurs, Soap Opera, Therapy, Trans Female Character, Trans Juleka Couffaine, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Juleka is growing up and her family knows this, which is why they're learning her body language around her friends, especially when she's around Rose Lavillant, her best friend. And so, her mother and brother pitch in to help her recognize her romantic feelings for Rose.In doing so, this has created a learning process for Juleka, who is slowly going through self-discovery. Along the way, her friends help her throughout the process of her self-discovery and they slowly learn more about themselves as well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Juleka Couffaine, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Coffaine, Caline Bustier & Classmates, Chloé Bourgeois & Juleka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Classmates, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Juleka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: A transphobic slur is used but it is crossed out.

Chapter 1: Juleka

* * *

Juleka sighed as she wondered what would happen in class today. _Chloe has gotten a bit nicer ever since Lila had been expelled._ Juleka winced at her own thought process as she had mentioned the girl. She hated that she would sometimes still have nightmares about the girl but it was only because she had started targeting Juleka just to make Marinette angry and angry did Marinette become. Juleka shook her head of those thoughts as she knew that she could relax nowadays. _Lila was expelled. She can't hurt us anymore._ However, despite knowing that, it still scared her that Lila was able to do what she had done to the class. Juleka shook her head to clear her thoughts, wanting to think about something positive. Her thoughts then drifted to Rose Lavillant, her best friend. Juleka's face blushed at the thought of the girl. _Why am having these thoughts about my best friend?_ She wondered as she brushed her hair. The quiet girl never noticed that her eyes were watering until her brother, Luka, alerted her. 

"Hey, Jules, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over towards her. Juleka looked over at her brother with confusion written all over her face and he made a motion to his face, which allowed Juleka to understand that something was on her face and when she touched her face, she relaxed herself. _Oh_. She had started crying. "Juleka?" Luka spoke, concerned about his sister and Juleka smiled at him. 

"Nothing's wrong. Sorry that I just cried for no reason." She told him and then their mother, Anarka, appeared in the doorway of the way. 

"You don't cry for nothing, Jules/dear." Both of them stated at the timid girl and Juleka looked away from her brother and mother's eyes. Anarka visibly softened as she approached her youngest child. 

"You can tell us, anything, Juleka. I promise." Anarka spoke as she eased Juleka into a hug with her with the girl smiling as Anarka wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Now, why did Luka find you crying?" Anarka softly asked Juleka as she made sure that the girl was fully relaxed before she questioned her. 

"I don't think I like Rose as my best friend anymore. I can't explain it but it's weird." Juleka spoke, looking away from her mother, about to become even more upset again. Anarka realized this and she immediately got to work. 

"Ar, no, no, Jules." Tilting Juleka's head up, Anarka hated to see the fear and pain her daughter's eyes. _Those emotions doesn't belong in her eyes._ She thought as she smiled at Juleka. "So, you like Rose, hmm?" Jukela slowly nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that." This one statement made happiness flicker in Juleka's eyes and even though Anarka could see it, she knew that Juleka was still on edge about their conversation. 

"I'm a girl." Juleka spoke after a while. 

"Yes, yes you are. You established that when you were ten." Anarka gently snarked, making Juleka huffed at her. 

"I'm a girl so shouldn't I like only boys?" This question made Anarka want to laugh but she didn't, knowing that Juleka didn't quite understand just yet. 

"Juleka, you never liked a boy, even before you transitioned." Anarka tells Juleka, whose eyes lightened up in understanding. 

"Girls. I always liked girls and I wanted..." At Anarka's slight glare, Juleka changed her words. "I am a girl and I like girls?" Juleka spoke with a questioning tone and Anarka's face softened even more, if that was even possible. 

"Oh, Juleka. I'm glad you told us." She responded softly, knowing that her daughter was skittish and she accepted Juleka in every way she can because Juleka was her daughter. Anarka cared for both of her children and she wanted them to feel bad about not being able to tell her anything about their personal lives. Luka felt comfortable with telling her everything and so should Juleka. 

At her mother's words, Juleka happily smiled. She was proud that she told her mother. "I'm glad that I've told you and Luka." She responded with a soft smile on her face. Anarka clapped happily at Juleka's words. 

"Great! Are you ready to go to school or do you need another day off?" She then asked, concern in her voice and eyes. Juleka mumbled softly and Anarka giggled at her. _Never change, Juleka._ She thought as she smiled down at Juleka. "Now Juleka, you know I can't understand your mumbles." She spoke. 

"I can go today." Juleka spoke up, blushing as she had forgotten that her mother wasn't like Luka or her friends. Anarka couldn't read lip very well as she was all over the place but Juleka loved her mother all the same. 

"Don't hesitate to call me or Luka if you need to come home." Anarka tells Juleka and the girl nodded her head, knowing that her mother only wanted the best for her. 

"Yes, mom." She responded as she hugged Anarka. The woman smiled down at Juleka as she squeezed Juleka slightly in the hug. 

"Have a good day at school, Jules." Anarka tells her and Juleka smiled at her, making Anarka very proud that she had made her daughter happy as she told Luka bye. After she had left, Luka approached his mother. 

"You think she would be okay today, mom?" He asked as he stared at the closed door in worry. Anarka's smile died but it wasn't completely but she was still excited. 

"Have no fear, Luka. Juleka will be alright. Now, come help out your Captain, matey." Anarka spoke, causing Luka to laugh at his mother's antics. 

"Of course, mother." He responded as he followed his mother out of Juleka's room. They both knew that Juleka didn't like people in her room unless she was in in there with them but she trusted her mother and brother to not snoop around and they obeyed that one rule, even Anarka because she trusted that Juleka will come to her in her own time with problems that she would be having at the time. 

All Anarka had to do was be patient and trust that Juleka will know the right time to tell her personal things. That was how Anarka learned that Juleka was transgender, after all. All Anarka needed to do was just let Juleka be comfortable with things on her own and then she will come to her mother. That was how Juleka functioned and Anarka would have it no other way, unless it was an emergency. 

She knew that Juleka was urgent with things that was an emergency and that made Anarka even more proud of her daughter. 

...

When Juleka arrived to the door of her classroom, she was then stopped by Miss Bustier, her teacher. "Nice to see you again, Juleka. Was your break relaxing?" She asked the young girl. Juleka shyly smiled at her teacher. 

"It was good. It was very relaxing and helpful." She answered the woman's question and she relaxed when the woman smiled back at her. 

"No need to be cautious around me, Juleka. I understand completely. I'm sorry about the situation with Lila." Miss Bustier spoke to Juleka and the girl flinched at the mention of the girl. She resisted the urge to shudder but a flinch still resulted from the mention of the girl. Miss Bustier felt bad for mentioning the expelled girl to Juleka because she remembered what the vile girl had done and said to Juleka.

_~~Tranny.~~_ She remembered the slur the girl used towards Juleka and it _pissed_ her off because she knew that those slurs could hurt people and it definitely hurt Juleka and some other students because either they supported Juleka or they knew someone who was trans like Juleka. "I know." Juleka spoke but she knew that Miss Bustier knew that she was lying because she had hurt Juleka as well as Marinette by not believing them. 

"Juleka." Miss Bustier wanted to speak more to Juleka about the matter but she then noticed the time and she sighed, knowing that she had to start teaching now. "Can we talk after school?" She asked and Juleka thought it over. She would have to tell her mother that she would be late coming home but she knew that her mother didn't mind. Juleka mutely nodded her head and Miss Bustier smiled at her, happy that Juleka would let her talk to her about the situation. 

Juleka hoped that the talk wouldn't bring back memories of the girl, but she knew that it was inevitable to avoid the topic of Lila. The girl did a lot of damage to the class and Juleka hated that it was only stopped when people _finally_ started to do their own research on whatever the girl said she did. It made Juleka's heart hurt that both she and Marinette had to suffer through the girl's bullying but it really hurt Juleka when Lila started targeting her for being trans. Juleka shook her head of those thoughts. _She's not here anymore. She can't hurt us anymore._ Despite her thoughts, Juleka knew that the damage was already done. 


	2. Marinette

Chapter 2: Marinette

* * *

It was almost lunch time and Marinette was still deciding who she was going to sit with today. She wanted to sit with Alya but she also wanted to sit with Juleka. _Maybe all of us can sit together today._ She thought as she smiled to herself. She knew that it would be nice to sit with both girls as both of them were very sweet. However, Marinette couldn't lie and say that she wasn't worried about Juleka. 

She knew that Juleka was on edge and the only other person that could figure that out would be Rose, Juleka's best friend and Juleka seemed to be hiding something from the gentle girl, in any case. However, Marinette knows what the girl is hiding as she knew that same lovesick expression on Juleka's face every time Rose looked away from her. She knew that Juleka likes Rose but she wanted Juleka to tell that to her because she knew that Juleka was very private unless she knew for sure that she could tell people her own personal secrets. However, Marinette knew that she wouldn't have to wait long as Juleka did tell her that she was trans. "Hey, girl! Juleka was looking for us. She wanted to know if it was okay to sit with us?" Marinette smiled at Alya, who had approached her. 

"Yeah, that's perfectly okay with me." She answered Alya and the girl _beamed_ at Marinette. Marinette grinned as she watched Alya run to fetch Juleka from the classroom. She was glad that everything was getting back to normal after the events of Lila nearly hurting everyone with her lies. She frowned as she remembered Lila aiming for Juleka after Marinette alienated herself from majority of her classmates as she easily realized that they needed to see for themselves that Lila was lying. She had stopped begging and she let Lila think that the vile girl had won. 

Marinette was smart but she didn't want to hold her classmates' hands as she wanted them to learn for themselves about people's intentions towards them. She will step in to help if she sees that they need help but she won't act overprotective towards them because she knew that they needed to make their own mistakes and if their mistakes hurt them more than they should, then she would step in to talk to her classmates to help them out because she didn't want their mistakes to haunt them forever. 

...

Juleka was looking at Miss Bustier as it was the end of the day and Marinette was with her as the two students knew that Miss Bustier had broken their trust. Marinette knew that Miss Bustier was trying to do better but she knew that the snapping point was nearly being crossed. Marinette eyed Miss Bustier as she didn't want Juleka to be hurt even more by the teacher, even if on accident but she knew that the woman was doing better. She just had to be told more than once that Lila was lying. "Marinette." Miss Bustier spoke as she eyed the blue-haired teen. She then sighed to herself, knowing that she had brought Marinette's distrust towards her on her own. She knew that she should have believed Lila over a student that she had known longer. Miss Bustier should have known that Marinette would never hurt another classmates, regardless of how she felt towards them but she still believed Lila over them. She _trusted_ Lila over them. 

She knew that her distrust towards had hurt them more than it should have but Miss Bustier knew why her distrust hurt them the most. It was because they told her _everything_ and she still looked at Marinette as the aggressor in the situation. The woman knew that what she had done was horrible and she knew that she wasn't finished making amends with them just yet. That's why she wanted to talk to Juleka but with Marinette there, she knew that Juleka had felt unsafe around her but she also knew that Marinette couldn't trust her because of what she had done when Lila was there. 

The situation still made Marinette feel so uneasy around the teacher, even after Miss Bustier had apologized to her and Juleka at different times. 

She wanted to feel bad but she couldn't. 

She didn't have it in her to even feel bad. 

She knew that her feelings were justified and valid but it still scares her that she doesn't give a rip about Miss Bustier's hurt feelings until she and Juleka's feelings are turned upside down. 

Miss Bustier opened her mouth. "I know I've been saying this too many times but I am sorry." She spoke with such an sincere tone and yet, Marinette couldn't find it within herself to say that she was able to forgave her. Marinette frowned as she felt like a bad person. _My trust was broken and yet, I feel like a horrible person._ She thought. Marinette wondered what Juleka was thinking because when she looked at the girl, Juleka was about to chew on her lip, which was a sign of her nervousness. 

It was that sign that told Marinette this: _Juleka didn't want to be there._ The girl sighed as she looked up at Miss Bustier once again. "I'm sorry, Miss Bustier but I don't think either of us are ready to actually talk to you yet." She spoke and it was her sentence that made Juleka sigh in relief and that was when Miss Bustier noticed how uncomfortable the girl looked and she frowned, understanding that Juleka hated to say 'no' to people, even if it was for her best interest to say the word. 

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known better." Miss Bustier spoke and Marinette tried to mutter up a grin but instead she had grimaced at the teacher, which made the woman's shoulders slump down even further. Her actions made Marinette feel even more terrible because of the fact that she wanted to learn how to trust Miss Bustier again but the woman had hurt her the last time she had tried to tell her something. Marinette sighed as she hugged herself, looking away from Miss Bustier. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the teacher again and she walked out of the room, giving Juleka the chance to either walk with her or stay with Miss Bustier. Juleka chose to go with Marinette as she felt off as soon as Marinette had felt off. Juleka didn't have to say anything as she knew that Marinette felt bad for being unable to forgive Miss Bustier yet. 

"You know, it's fine to not forgive her yet." Juleka spoke, causing Marinette's gaze before she looked down at the floor. 

"But, I'm the "everyday Ladybug". I'm supposed to set the example. The _good_ example." Marinette tells Juleka. 

"People aren't meant to forgive everyone for their wrongdoings, Marinette." Juleka tells the girl, causing her to relax her tense posture. She was in shock that Juleka had told her that because for so long, she had been told to forgive people for their wrongdoings. It was like she could finally take a breather when Juleka had told her those words. 


	3. Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first flashback chapter. It has two flashbacks but both of them are in the same situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic slur but it is crossed out.
> 
> Also, the reveal of Juleka's and Chloe's beginning as friends.

Chapter 3: Juleka

* * *

Juleka released a small breath of air after she had told Marinette that it was okay to not forgive Miss Bustier just yet. Juleka then felt a terrible person for even daring to suggesting it but she then squashed down the guilt she had felt. 

_It's not wrong._

_It's not wrong._

_It's okay._

_Mom had told me that it was okay._

_Luka had said it was okay._

_Forgiving others can hurt when you're not ready to forgive._

Juleka then whimpered, cradling her head as she had gotten hit with memories of Lila. Juleka's eyes started to well up as she frowned at the memory of Lila being a bitch towards her, just because she found out that she was trans.

* * *

_Juleka was in the bathroom as she played with her hair. She couldn't wait until she could get bottom surgery as she frowned down at herself. It's okay, Juleka. Everything's fine. Just pretend that you don't have that there. Juleka tried to psyche herself up as she really didn't want to remind herself that she had the male sexual organ._

_"Wow." The voice of a person that she didn't want to hear sounded and Juleka shuddered. Lila approached Juleka and she placed her hand on her shoulder. "You're a boy?" Juleka's breath hitched._

_She wasn't a boy._

_She wasn't male._

_She was a girl._

_"What a pervert. I bet you'll get expelled once I tell Miss Bustier that you're pretending to be a girl. What are you even trying to do? Peek at other girls?" Lila asked._

_"I'm not...I'm not...." Juleka didn't know what to say._

_"Leave her alone, Rossi." Chloe stepped into the situation when she had seen it happening. Chloe stressed on the word 'her' as she knew that Juleka was trans. Chloe knew that Juleka had came out to the class as trans and she didn't have a problem with the LGBT+ community as Chloe was always willing to hear people out about their problems about homophobic people. Chloe glared at Lila when the girl didn't remove herself from Juleka's personal space._

_"Aw, protecting this ~~tranny~~? What would your father say?" She asked Chloe and Chloe gritted her teeth, trying to keep her anger down as she didn't want Lila to hurt Juleka even more. _

_"My father would be proud of me for protecting such a sweet girl." Chloe spoke and Lila's hold on Juleka's shoulder tightened, but it also made the girl frigid in her hold._

_She didn't want to be in the bathroom anymore._

_She didn't want to be near Lila anymore._

_She didn't want to be accused of being a pervert._

_She was a girl._

_She was a girl._

_Juleka felt her eyes roll but when Chloe rubbed her knuckles, Juleka blinked and she felt calm._

_"You're alright. I promise that you're alright." Chloe spoke softly as she watched as Juleka calm down._

_When Juleka had fully calmed down, she turned towards Chloe._

_"Thanks, Chloe." She mumbled and the rich girl winced at the soft tone she had taken._

_"Anything for a f-friend." Chloe spoke as she looked away from the girl. She was glad that Lila had left the bathroom as she didn't want to deal with her taunts and her accusations._

_Juleka softly smiled at Chloe's words as she hugged her. Chloe was alarmed for a quick three seconds before she hugged Juleka back._

_It made Juleka so happy that she could trust Chloe. "Friends." Juleka agreed and she knew that she had made Chloe happy with her answer as the girl breathed out a sigh of relief. Juleka made sure to put it in her mind to talk to Chloe later but right now, she enjoyed the small talk that Chloe had made for her._

* * *

The memory made Juleka both frown and smile but she was glad that Chloe hadn't gotten in trouble for standing up to Lila at the time. 

This also made Juleka remembered what had happened when she had returned to the classroom. 

* * *

_At the time, it had also confused her when the class gave her looks of pity and guilt when she came back from the bathroom. However, because she didn't like what they had done to Marinette, she ignored their concerned gazes._

_She didn't want to deal with any of them until they apologized to Marinette but the girl was ignoring most of them save for her._

_Juleka never really even interacted with Lila._

_She didn't care what the others had done with the girl until Lila had accused Marinette of a lot of things that the girl didn't do._

_"Now, you see what Lila had done to her?" Chloe hissed out the question, causing Juleka to feel every student's gaze on her and she shuddered. Stop staring at me. She thought._

_She didn't them to feel pity nor guilt._

_She just wanted to be left alone._

* * *

Juleka sighed at that memory. _Not one of my finest moments._ She thought. 

She still felt bad for telling Marinette that she doesn't have to forgive everyone. 

She couldn't squash down the guilt this time as she sighed. 

"Juleka!" It was Marinette and the girl had hugged her. "You're alright, Juleka." Marinette spoke to the girl. 

Juleka breathed in and out as she tried to calm herself down. 

"I'm so sorry, Juleka. I should have known that you were feeling the same way as me." Marinette told her. 

"Not your fault." Juleka spoke as she was glad that Marinette wasn't angry at her. 

"Why would I be angry at you?" Marinette was both confused and concerned. 

"Um." Juleka didn't know what to say but Marinette was able to piece together what Juleka was talking about. 

"Oh, Julekea. I wouldn't thought of you as a hypocrite. You were trying to help me out. You're right, I don't have to forgive everyone and you don't have to forgive _her_." Marinette spoke as she knew who Juleka was thinking about. 

Juleka remained silent for a few more moments. "Thanks." Juleka mumbled and it made Marinette smiled at Juleka. 

"Anytime, Juleka. Anytime." The girl answered. 


	4. Alya

Chapter 4: Alya

* * *

Alya didn't see Marinette again until the girl had left the building of the school. "What's wrong, girl? Did Miss Bustier say anything to you?" She asked, ready to fight for her best friend's defense. 

Marinette shook her head, trying to calm down the girl as she knew that the girl would fight on her behalf. Alya then realized that Marinette didn't want her to get expelled and when she had realized this, she calmed down, easing her anger so Marinette didn't have to worry on her behalf. "I'm sorry, girl." She tells Marinette. _I hate that I had worried her._ The girl thought as she stared at Marinette. She hated that she had alerted Marinette of her anger but she knew that the girl could tell. They were forever best friends and that was something Alya very much appreciated after she had apologized to Marinette after thinking that she was jealous of Lila. 

* * *

Alya still felt bad for thinking that. 

She should have known that Marinette was just a careful person. 

That was how Marinette had always been: careful because being careful allowed her to not get hurt. 

_I knew Marinette longer than Lila._ _I should have known that she wasn't jealous._ The girl thought. After learning that Marinette wasn't indeed jealous of Lila, she started to actually listen to the girl's worries. When Marinette had told her that she had done research about the things that Lila had said she'd done, Marinette couldn't find anything to back the girl's words. 

When Marinette shared her own research with Alya, it made the girl actually start to think for once. _Lila did leap at the chance to say something when it's convenient for her._ Alya thought as she started to do her own research. 

To her (not) surprise, she found nothing. If Marinette couldn't have found anything on the girl, then Alya knew that she wasn't going to find anything and that's what made her apologize to Marinette in the first place. Alya should have shown that Marinette wouldn't have just said anything about fact-checking. Alya had laughed at herself at that moment. _I'm a reporter and Marinette did more fact-checking than I did._ The thought made Alya's anger against Lila burn because now that she had done her fact-checking, the girl had been lying to her since day one and she didn't like that.

However, Alya understood that it was a done deal and so, she had apologized to Marinette and she knew that Marinette was disappointed in her, despite her saying that she had forgiven her. She had promised herself that she would make it to her best friend. Because of the countless hours that Alya spent researching on Lila, Marinette stayed with her through the worst of times and she really appreciated Marinette for it. "Thanks, Marinette. You've been an awesome help and even a better friend." Marinette frowned at the fact that Alya looked so hurt, however, Alya then tried to perk herself up as she weakly smiled at Marinette. The girl sighed as she sat down with Alya. 

"Alya, you're human. You supposed to make mistakes. Heck, I even make mistakes." Marinette tells Alya, who slowly perked up the more Marinette spoke. When Alya was fully smiling, Marinette knew that she had done something right as she grinned alongside Alya.

* * *

"You look lost in thought. Everything's okay?" Marinette asked Alya, breaking the girl from her memories. 

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine, just remembering things." She was honest with Marinette and she knew that it had paid off due to Marinette smiling at her but she could also see the smile dim a little bit. 

"The entire situation with Lila?" She softly asked and Alya nodded her head. "I kinda figured. She did leave a big hole in all of us." Marinette spoke as she turned away from Alya. Marinette then perked up after she had said that, however. "However, with our friends' help, we can recover." She spoke, smiling widely at Alya. 

Alya agreed with Marinette's words as she hugged Marinette. While Marinette was shocked by the hug, she didn't mind it as she allowed Alya to hug her.

* * *

The next day, Alya was sitting beside Marinette as she was looking for Juleka. _Where is she? Normally, she would come with Rose._ However, Rose was already sitting in her seat and she was also looking for Juleka. "Don't worry, Alya. Juleka will turn up soon." Marinette told her, trying to help her relax. 

"I'm sorry, Marinette but I can't relax unless I know for sure that Juleka is safe." Alya tells Marinette and the girl smiled at her as she placed her hand over her hand. 

"That's what makes you different from Lila, Alya. You care." Marientte told her and Alya was floored that she had answered her question. _Of course, she would want me to see that I'm different from Lila but I definitely didn't act like it._ The girl thought as she knew that she would get better at fact-checking before she would immediately believe the words of other people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a short chapter, so sorry about that. 
> 
> This chapter talks about Alya and her finding out about Lila's lies. I decided to make it a simple fact-checking lesson. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I will back to writing more for this story soon.


End file.
